Godzilla Shippuden
by mindmaster123
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War ended, but now the rest of the World must face a new and dangerous enemy, along with the revelations of they not being alone in their world, or in the Universe. I know, summary sucks, but please, read. Rated M for safety. A homage to my friends Raptorcloak, DarkChild316 and Evan deivant.


**Author's Notes:** The idea to make this fanfic started some months before the release of the Godzilla's reboot, but I was having some problems on how to write it. My sister accidentally helped me on how to write it, after the movie she said she didn't like it that much, I asked her why she didn't like it and this is what she said: "The movie is called Godzilla, the protagonist and main focus should be Godzilla, but he barely appeared!", I couldn't help but agree with her (even though Godzilla never appeared that much in his older movies, hell in some of his best movies he doesn't appear after an hour or so). Well, I could keep going on how I planned the fanfic, but let's get down to business, shall we?

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own either Godzilla or Naruto, or any of the already existing characters.

**XXXXXX**

The situation couldn't be more hopeless. Most of the Allied Forces' army and practically all people in the world were absorbed into the Shinju tree. The only ones left were Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Obito, with the first two being the only ones conscious, but barely due to the wounds caused by Madara Uchiha, now the Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails.

"I am this world's savior! A savior who has saved this world from itself by replacing the hells of reality with the heavens of dreams!" Madara boasted, with Black Zetsu standing behind him. "Of course I first must get rid of a few nuisances." The elder Uchiha said looking at Naruto and the others, and then he extended his right palm to them. **"Chibaku Ten…!" **Before he could finish them though, he and Zetsu noticed something behind the group, but due to the fog all they could see was a blue light. Then a blue beam of energy disintegrated both Zetsu and Madara and blasted the Shinju tree, the people inside the pods returned to the places they were.

The Shinju tree's remains melted and them they reformed back into the Ten-Tails. The creature had a grotesque bulb like body with spikes growing out of its back, a red Rinnegan for an eye, and a gaping mouth full of jagged sharp teeth. It had long and muscular limbs, along with two horns and ten tails that resembled Chakra arms.

Naruto and Sasuke watched astonished as a pair of humongous and strong legs, as large as pillars, walked beside them, the steps being enough to cause small tremors. They couldn't see clearly what the thing looked like due to the fog; the only thing they could see was the 65 meters tall silhouette with a long tail and rocky spikes growing out of its back. The Ten-Tails roared in defiance to its mysterious attacker.

The mysterious monster let out a long and loud high-pitched roar, so loud that Sasuke and Naruto had to cover their ears, that then ended with a deep and echoing sound. The Ten-Tails knocked the mysterious monster and started to punch it relentlessly. Naruto and Sasuke carried, Kakashi, Obito and Sakura to inside a cave in a giant rocky wall.

The Ten-Tails was hit by the creature's tail and then pushed into the rocky wall; the creature grabbed the Ten-Tails's head and started to hit it against the rocky wall violently.

Sasuke and Naruto felt that as the rocks from the ceiling started to fall down. "At this rate the cave will fall on our heads!" Naruto said.

"Not if I have something to do about it!" Sasuke said and he activated his **Eternal ****Mangekyo Sharingan** and ran out to the cave's entrance. **"Amateratsu!"**

The creature roared in pain as the black flames burned its leg and stumbled back. The Ten-Tails opened its mouth and a flower grew out of it before firmly holding its opponent in place. The Ten-Tails then started to charge negative and positive Chakra into a **Tailed-Beast Ball** before shooting it point-blank at its opponent, the resulting explosion rose up a cloud of smoke.

The Ten-Tails looked forwards into the smoke, expecting to find a burned and smoking corpse, Instead what happened was a four-fingered and clawed hand grabbing it by its face and smashing it against the ground. The Ten-Tails tried to use its arm like tails to hold its opponent but instead, its tails were ripped off in a single pull.

Rage boiled inside the Ten-Tails that then opened its mouth, a flower grew out of it and then it started to charge a **Tailed-Beast Ball** failing to notice the blue glow in its opponent's back spikes. The creature breathed in deeply before breathing out a blue energy beam, hitting the **Tailed-Beast Ball **in formation. The resulting explosion disintegrated the Ten-Tails' entire upper half.

Naruto and Sasuke watched shocked as the remains of the Ten-Tails dissolved into nine energy balls, one of them flew towards Naruto and entered his body. _"Naruto! Kid, are you okay?!" _A voice said inside Naruto's head.

"_Kurama_? _Is that you?"_ Naruto answered in his head. _"What is that thing?"_

"_It is a Kaiju." _Kurama said. The monster that has killed the Ten-Tails let out a roar of triumph that then ended in a deep echoing sound.

**XXXXXX**

_Journal of Daisuke Serizawa; January 18__th,__ 2015_

_I look back in all that happened in these last five years, and I fell as if this all happened yesterday._

_I remember waking up in the battlefield, Madara, the Ten-Tails, they were gone. We were greeted by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha as they were the only ones woken before us; when questioned about what happened, they refused to give any answer as if what they saw was too shocking or traumatizing; in an attempt to amend for his actions, Obito Uchiha sacrificed his life by using the __**Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique**__ to bring back to life those who died in the war, somehow he was also able to resurrect some of the individuals who were brought back by the __**Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, **__Kabuto Yakushi, the Team Taka and Orochimaru were declared M.I.A; but personally none of these things mattered to me, the important is that the war was over, I could finally return to Kirigakure, and to my dear wife Fuka and to my children Ichiro and Miyako._

_The next two years showed us the biggest turnaround in our history. When we were already going forward with our lives, when the scars were healing, we discovered that we aren't alone in the universe, aliens exist._

(An Armada of space cruisers enters Earth. A group of humanoid, insect like creatures prepare their weapons)

_After coming here, they used a powerful energy blast from one of their ship to separate the Land of Sound from the continent, and then they quickly attacked and took over Amegakure. They made their intentions clear, no lies or tricks. They called themselves "Nebulans", they claimed coming from the Space Hunter Galaxy and came to take over our planet because of it is strategic position and resources._

_It is kind ironic if you think about, they took us by surprise because we weren't ready for something like that, and guess what? We took them by surprise because they weren't ready to face us._

(A group of Shinobi kill a platoon of Nebulans using** Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. **An ANBU sneaks inside some bushes and slashes apart a Nebulan's throat with a sword. Killer B, fully transformed in Gyuki, uses a **Tailed-Beast Ball **to destroy a Space Cruiser)

_Even more ironic is that we underestimated the aliens, the Jutsu and superhuman condition of us Shinobi gave the humans an edge in the conflict. However, the table turned when the Nebulans revealed their secret weapons. Gigantic mechanical monstrosities called Dreadnoughts and something else that shocked us even more. As if the reality of aliens wasn't shocking enough, we discovered that were other things secretly living in our planet._

_Kaijus._

(An aqua blue serpentine dragon like creature jumps out of the sea and swallows a fishing boat whole. A red and horned mammal like creature digs into the ground. Two humanoid Cyborg Kaijus stand inside a dark hangar; one is bluish gray with a long bladed tail, hooked blades in place of the hands a Buzzsaw in his chest, three red dorsal fans, spikes in the head and neck, a beak like mouth and a red visor; the other resembled a bulky humanoid beetle with yellow eyes, brown and yellow shell and drills in place of the hands; the two monsters are them released and they cause random slaughter and destruction upon small towns.)

_Those pre-historic behemoths have been living in our planet, eons with us and before us. My research shows that the Kaijus decided to live in secret after a conflict called "The Kaiju War", but all documents about this war are too vague, and most of information about it is mere speculation._

_The Dreadnoughts and the laboratory-bred Cyborg Kaijus were destroying us, but because of some quirk of fate a Reaper-Class Dreadnought was taken down._

(A platoon of Iwagakure Shinobi quickly overwhelms and destroy a giant purple and red cuttlefish like robot)

_The Tsuchikage allowed me to study the Dreadnought. After a deep analysis of the alien technology, I was capable of creating better weapons to us. The Jaegers, giant humanoid robotic weapons, allowed us to better defend ourselves. At the Mizukage's orders I was transferred to Konoha, once again I have to leave my family, to be used as a war tool._

_Now I stand behind Konoha's walls, one year has passed and the Second Kaiju War rages on, wondering how long we'll be able to stand. Moreover, if we are ready to face what will happen next._

_End of the Journal_

(TFX: Godzilla's roar)

**XXXXXX**

(Godzilla Final Wars theme starts playing)

_Travis Willingham as Godzilla_  
_Jeff Bennett __as Anguirus  
Sam Riegel as Rodan_  
_Stephanie Naldony_/_Crispin Freeman as Godzilla Jr  
Brandon Keener as Zilla Jr_  
_Laura Baley as Komodithrax_

(Godzilla walks out of the stormy sea and roars to the sky)

_Ash Sroka as Mothra_  
_Christopher Sabat as Battra_  
_Jeffrey Combs as King Caesar  
Keith David as Balkzardan  
Lucas Gilbertson as Mothra Leo  
Marienette Sluyeter as Battra Scorpio_

(A troop of aliens walk out of a foggy forest)

_Kevin Michael Richardson as Baragon  
Khary Payton as Manda_  
_Nolan North as Varan  
Doug Erholtz as Gorosaurus_  
_Kyle Hebert as Gamera_

(Rodan damages a Space Cruiser with a fireball making it crash against the ground)

_Thomas Gibson as Titanosaurus__  
__David Lodge as Dagahra  
Kevin Grevioux __as Kamoebas  
Wentworth Miller as Ganimes  
Vic Mignogna as Ebirah  
Clancy Brown__ as Jyarumu_

(Anguirus shoulder tackles Baragon)

_Kim Mai Guest as Gigamoth_  
_George Newborn as Utsuno Ikusagami  
Kelly Hu as Vagnosaurus_  
_Kara Edwards/Nika Futterman as Shiigan  
Jonathan Frakes as Barugaron  
David Vincent as Gabara_

(A Destroyer shoots an energy beam that incinerates a large area)

_Steve Blum as King Ghidorah_  
_Mark Ryan __as Gigan_  
_Fred Tastacorie as Megalon_  
_Jim Cummings as MechaGodzilla_  
_Miguel Ferrer__as SpaceGodzilla_  
_Troy Baker as Orochi_

(Destroyah raises her hand and smashes a building with a punch)

_Tara Strong as Destroyah_  
_Mark Hamil as Orga_  
_Cree Summer as Megaguirus  
Dave Petit as Kiryu  
David Kaeye_ as _Krystalak_  
_Corey Burton as Razin_

(A reptilian monster walks in the middle of a forest in flames, his eyes glowing red, and then the flames surround him)

GODZILLA SHIPPUDEN KAIJU REIGN

(Gaara launches a volley of **Sand Shuriken **and destroys a squad of ships)

_Gina Torres as Kumonga  
James Horan as Kamacuras  
Scott McNeil as Axor  
Charlie Adler as Jirass  
Simon Templeman as Bagorah_  
_Daniel Riordan as Bagan_

(Tenten clashes swords with a tall and muscular alien)

_Based on movies by Toho and Daiei_

(Spacegodzilla grabs the sword of Sasuke's Susanoo with the mouth and breaks it with a smirking bite)

_Based on Pacific Rim and Godzilla Neo by __**Matt Frank aka Kaijusamurai**_

(Zilla Jr breaths a stream of green flames at Gigan)

_Main Consultant: __**Raptorcloak**_

(MechaGodzilla shoots a barrage of missiles and lasers at a group of Jaegers)

_Based on fanfics by Evan deivant_

(In space, King Ghidorah dodges a barrage of laser blasts and destroys some Space Cruisers with Gravity Bolts)

_Based on fanfics by __**Raptorcloak and Darkchild316**_

(Kakashi uses **Chidori ** on a water puddle to kill a group of Space Hunters)

_Additional voices by Nolan North, Scott McNeil, Tara Strong, Steve Blum, Frank Welker, Liam O'Brien, Travis __Willingham, Laura Bailey, John DiMaggio, Jeffrey Combs, Jonathan Frakes, Kelly Hu, David Kaeye, Corey Burton_

(Battra shoots a volley of laser beams at an alien fleet)

(A gorilla like alien stops Kiba's **Fang Over Fang **with one hand)

(Naruto, fully transformed into Kurama, lashes out at Godzilla)

(Jyarumu punches the ground, causing a large destructive explosion)

(A Nebulan army composed of troops, ships, Dreadnoughts and Kaijus march out of Amegakure)

**XXXXXX**

(In the foggy ruins of Konoha, Godzilla slowly turns around and lets out a loud roar)

_Directed by __**mindmaster123**_

**XXXXXX**

CHAPTER 1: THE AWAKENING

**Nebulan Underground Kaiju Factory in the Land of Fire, 14:40**

"Neji, in case we don't leave this place alive…I wanted you to know that…" Tenten softly said to her teammate. "THIS IS ALL DAISUKE'S FAULT! AND I HOPE HE ROTS IN HELL!" The three Shinobi protected themselves behind pillars in the wide corridor, as Trooper-class drones shot at them.

The Warrior-class Drones are physically twins to the Worker-class drones; both types are slim, usually 1,78 meters tall humanoid insects with long grasshopper like legs that ended in two-fingered feet, three-fingered hands, short antennas in their heads, and a pair of big black eyes, they wear a beige exoskeleton like armor with a helmet with a white visor. The Worker-class drones carry light firearms (that they don't use that good) and tools of all kinds. The Warrior-class drones on other hand usually carry assault rifles, shotguns, pistols and grenades.

"But, where is Guy?! He should have found us by now!" Neji commented as he remembered of how their Sensei separated from them a few minutes ago.

"Don't worry, knowing Guy-Sensei, I am sure he won't let us down." Lee said.

The drones pressed on their attack. _¨Keep attacking, but don't kill them! The General wants to take them as prisoners!¨_ A Warrior-class drone, probably the leader because of the red details in its armor, said in their species' native language. But then, they stopped their attack after hearing a cracking sound, the drones turned to their right and the wall burst into pieces by a punch of Might Guy, the pieces of metal killed the drones.

"I told you." Lee said.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Guy asked.

"We were going to the place to plant the bomb, when those bozos appeared." Tenten answered.

"How did you find us?" Neji asked.

"I wasn't…Trying to find you." Guy answered. "I was trying to escape; you see the aliens have brought Gigan to protect the factory…"

Then a 60 meters tall bluish gray humanoid Cyborg Kaiju with a long bladed tail, hooked blades in place of the hands a Buzzsaw in his chest, three red dorsal fans, spikes in the head and neck, a beak like mouth and a red visor burst through the wall. "You brought Gigan to us?!" Neji said.

"**There is no Jaeger to save you Guy. This time you are going down, like the insignificant little primate that you are!" **Gigan growled.

"Proceed with your mission! He is mine." Guy said to his teammates that left, he removed the weights from his wrists and ankles, the weights left craters on the ground.

Gigan grinned and he licked his beak in anticipation for the fight. The cyborg shot a red beam at Guy that disappeared. Gigan looked around, for Guy was now, moving so fast that he couldn't be seeing. **"Where are you?! Show yourself, you miserable monkey!" **Gigan roared, then he was hit hard on the face and stumbled backwards. Gigan looked forwards and after seeing many fast blurs he ended up being hit many times in the face, chest and stomach. and then he spoke. **"Retorting to use your speed, uh? This will not save you!" **Gigan moved his left arm to the side, he accidentally hit Guy with the flat part of his blade. **"Now, isn't that a convenient accident?"** Gigan then charged energy in his visor and then he shot a red beam at the stunned Guy that then dashed out of the way and launched three explosive kunais at Gigan's face and jumped to punch the cybernetic monster in the face.

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile Neji, Lee and Tenten were running through a corridor, the Kunoichi carrying a bag. "I think that we are near the power core." Tenten commented. "If what Serizawa told us is right." Two Soldier-class drones yielding spears, in front of a pit, tried to stop the ninjas, but they were quickly dispatched by Lee with a spinning kick to their heads. "Now, we can say good-bye to this place." Tenten said as she took many bigger version of her exploding spheres twice the size, and filled with explosive tags.

Then they heard the loud sound of alarms and red lights flashing. The three shinobi turned to their back and saw that one of the guards had survived Lee's attack and activated the alarms, but Neji quickly finished him off with a punch to the face another to the chest and a knee to the stomach, crushing the alien's spine. They heard many loud sounds, and then they saw a giant cyborg spider like creature with a reptilian head, four cybernetic eyes, eight metal bladed legs, and two laser cannons on his back and a torpedo launcher. The Kaiju spider screeched and then it started to shoot laser blasts and torpedoes at the Shinobis.

Neji and Lee kicked the walls causing the pit above the ceiling to crumble on top of the Kaiju spider making it fall off the pit's walls while Tenten threw the bag full of explosives down the pit towards the energy core. Then they saw and heard the explosion and the fire rising towards them. "Drat, I think the explosives' strength was miscalculated!" Lee said.

"Oh, I am so gonna kill Serizawa for this!" Tenten growled.

Neji grabbed Tenten's wrist. "For that to happen, we'll have to leave this place alive!" The three Shinobi started to run away with the fire coming towards them.

**XXXXXX**

Gigan shot another laser beam from his visor, hitting Guy. The Jounin fell unconscious on the ground with his body covered in burns and his clothes partially destroyed.** "Snack time!" **A hooked cable extended from Gigan's back and he wrapped it around Guy's ankle, he brought the man and was ready to swallow him whole but then Tenten cut the cable off with a sword and saved Guy while Neji and Lee threw explosive Kunais inside the Kaiju's mouth causing the creature to go unconscious.

"Guy! Guy! Are you okay?!" A concerned Tenten said as she shook her Sensei.

"But mommy, I don't wanna go to school!" A dizzy Guy muttered, surprising his teammates. "I want to stay home and bake cookies with you!" (**Author's Notes: **Can you guess from which movie this quote is from? XP).

Tenten, Lee and Neji sweat-dropped. "He is okay...I guess." Neji muttered. Then they saw the coming fire, Lee put Guy on his back and the ninjas ran through the hole where Guy found them and they quickly reached an elevator and ran up the elevator pit and they left the factory before it exploded.

**XXXXXX**

**Nebulan Hive at the Land of Sound, 15:05**

A group of Worker-class drones were operating inside a room filled with computers. One was looking at a virtual map that showed a flashing red dot. ¨_General Krytus, one of our Kaiju Factories at the Land of Fire was destroyed!¨ _A Drone said to a Nebulan that was rested against the wall with his arms crossed.

That Nebulan in particular was tall and slender with a beige exoskeleton with a few details in red, and he wore a black and golden armor along with a helmet with a red visor and a red cape. ¨_Which one?_¨

¨_It was the 9-3-1. there is a possibility of the attackers are still in the area. Should we send troops there?¨ _The drones said.

¨_It won't be necessary, the destruction of a single factory won't slow us down._¨The General answered. ¨S_till, send two Dreadnoughts along with a Carrier and a few troops to retrieve Gigan, he is a resource that we can't afford to lose._¨

**XXXXXX**

**Village of Konoha, Land of Fire, 15:15**

Under a house, in a makeshift laboratory a man tested on a large piece of gray skin. The man looked in his early forties, with short brown hair and dark green eyes. He wore navy blue pants, a navy blue long-coat over a dark green undershirt, black fingerless gloves with a blue scarf around his neck, he also had a pouch of Kunais in his left thigh, in his back was a massive broadsword in the shape of a butcher's knife and he had a Kirigakure headband in his forehead.

He is Daisuke Serizawa, a Jouni from Kirigakure and probably one of the most respected Shinobi of his generation. Today Daisuke was in a good mood, the Hokage Tsunade has told that Team Guy was successful in their mission, and now they were returning, with some luck they had some samples for him to study.

"Where is Daisuke?!" Daisuke rolled his eyes, the Kunoichi in Konoha always were aggressive with him after an assignment, and Tenten was not exception. Still, an angry female was not enough to distract him from his work, so Daisuke kept working on the skin sample, even after hearing the heavy stomps coming towards him.

"Good afternoon, miss Tenten. I heard of your success from the Hokage." Daisuke said. "So, did you guys get any sample for me?" Tenten's answer was a punch straight to Daisuke's face, knocking him down.

"Stupid jerk! Your bombs almost got us killed!" Tenten roared furiously, Neji and Lee holding her arms preventing her from attacking Daisuke. "And your information about the factory were wrong! That place was heavily defended. And to make things worse, Gigan was there!"

Daisuke rubbed his jaw and then he looked at Tenten with wide eyes. "Gigan was there? Did you see him?!"

Tenten rolled her eyes and he released herself from her teammates' grip. "Unbelievable, did he even hear what I said?" She angrily muttered as she walked away.

Neji sighed and he facepalmed. "Yes we saw Gigan, he even tried to eat Guy-sensei." Lee said and then he took a shard of metal and threw near Daisuke before he left with Neji.

Daisuke took the shard and carefully eyed it. "Hmm. A metal from other planet." He said and put it in a microscope. "Interesting."

He then heard someone snorting in disdain. "Did you ever try to care more about people than the Kaijus?"

Daisuke turned his head to the back of the laboratory, and he looked at a young man with spiky black hair and black eyes that was sat on a chair, he wore a black trench coat with metal shoulder pads with the Uchiha fan, black t-shirt, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and purple rope as a belt. He had a long chokuto sword with a black scabbard and matching hilt in the left side of his waist. Daisuke smirked. "I am glad that you are talking after the days of silence Sasuke. Still, don't be hypocrite. After all, who you are to judge my lack of empathy towards the other people?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Touché." He got up from the chair and stood behind Daisuke, watching him work on the metal sample. "What do you plan to discover from this?"

"Basic things, like its resistance, melting point, you know things that could help us." Daisuke answered.

"Is this the metal that the Nebulans use in the Cybernetic Enhancements in their Kaijus?" Sasuke asked.

"Not at all. This is a totally different metal alloy. It is a lot more resistant in many ways and it has a self-repairing factor." Daisuke replied. "This make sense though, this is a sample from Gigan, considering that Gigan and Megalon are the Nebulans' trump cards." Daisuke explained. "I guess that I should do some tests. Though I am almost sure that high temperatures, like from your Amateratsu flames, can melt it down. After all, what could possibly survive an Amateratsu?"

Sasuke then had memory flashes of the Kaiju that fought killed the Ten-Tails, and how the creature dismissed the Amateratsu flames and kept fighting. "You would be surprised." The black-haired young man muttered to himself. "Okay, this chat is really interesting, but I have other things to do." Sasuke said as he walked towards the laboratory's exit. "I'll be training in the garden if you need me."

"Okay! If you decide to don't avoid your former teammates and see them, then tell me, okay?!" Daisuke said. Sasuke left the place without saying a word. Daisuke grumbled and he facepalmed. "Way to go, Daisuke. Way to go."

**Rooftops of Konoha, 15:18**

Naruto was sat on rooftop of a building looking in the surroundings of Konoha, the villages have changed drastically after the Nebulans' technology was taken and studied by Daisuke. Multiple buildings of many stories tall were built in the main villages, along with the cannons in the walls and in the outskirts of the villages. But what probably was the most impressive building was the giant domes built near the villages. The Shatter Domes as they are called are where the giant mechanical weapons known as Jaegers.

Naruto thought of the last days of the war. He, Kakashi and Sakura went to many missions and they saw many alien things. Things that would make ordinary people go insane. Truth be told, it seemed that since the Nebulans appeared the whole world has gone mad. "Naruto-kun?" The blonde turned his head to the back, and he smiled after seeing Hinata. "Are you okay?" Even after almost three years she spent together with Naruto, Hinata still had not been able to overcome some of her old habits such as finger-fidgeting and blushing uncontrollably whenever she saw him. At first Naruto thought this was weird, but now he thought this was the cutest thing ever.

"I am okay Hinata-chan. I just got lost in thought. You know, about all the things that have happening recently." Naruto said.

"I know what you mean, Naruto-kun." Hinata said and she sat beside Naruto. "The whole world is upside down." She sighed and hugged her legs. "It was easier. At least things still seemed normal, but now... Nothing makes sense. I am scared of waking up the next day to find everyone I know dead."

"Hey." Naruto reassuringly put an arm around Hinata's shoulders. The blue-haired female blushed even more. "Everything will be fine. Konoha has survived everything it went through, and this war won't be different."

"Do you think so?" Hinata said.

"I am sure of it." Naruto said. "I assure you. Everything is gonna be alright."

"How can you be so sure of it, Naruto-kun?"

"I simply feel that, Hinata-chan. The aliens have done nothing in months, there were no encounters with Kaijus. What of worse could happen?"

**Interrogation Room, Konoha, 15:32**

Once they entered the room, what Kakashi and Iruka saw was...Intriguing, to say the least. In the other side of the table was Anko Mitarashi along with two ANBUs. The confusing part though, was the usually fearless purple-haired Jounin, who looked shocked, as if he has saw something that shouldn't have being seeing by human eyes. She moved to grab a glass of water, once she got a hold of it, though, her hand started to tremble and she spilled all the water.

Kakashi sat on the opposite side of the table, with Iruka by his side. "So, what happened?"

Anko took a few seconds to answer. "I was sent with a group to evacuate people out of the Land of Waves to the nearby Anti-Kaiju Shelter. There was the possibility of a Kaiju attack, but what happened was worse..."

**XXXXXX**

**Flashback, Two Days Before, Great Naruto Bridge, Land of Waves, 21:43**

Chaos was everywhere.

It was supposed to be a simple Kaiju encounter, they should take the civilians, escort them to the Anti-Kaiju Shelter and stay there until the creature was gone, piece of cake. But they were so wrong.

The Nebulans had done their first assault in months. Somehow they were capable of secretly sending an army big enough for a full scale attack. In their surprise assault, the Nebulans succeeded in taking over the Land of Waves.

Anko and her Shinobi Strike Team were rushing to evacuate all civilians through the Great Naruto Bridge. A Colossus-class Dreadnought, a red and brown mechanical being in the shape of a beetle with 16 meters of length, 3,5 meters tall, three pairs of legs, a cockpit that resembles a round mouthless head with six round lights resembling eyes and a huge cannon in its back, appeared in the opposite side of the bridge along with several Trooper-class drones. A drone aimed with his sniper rifle and he shot dead three of the ninjas that was defending their rearguard.

A Nebulan watched at that scene from the top of a Colossus-class Dreadnought and he activated his comm-link. He was a 2,35 meters tall and slender Nebulan with beige exoskeleton, wearing a black and green armor, with a helmet with four antennas, a red visor, and four arms. ¨_This is General Manterror speaking, the Shinobi are evacuating the civilians through a bridge, I require multiple Capture vessels to take the civilians along with a Leviathan and a Chimera Carrier.¨ _He said in his species' native language.

Just as Anko and the others were getting close to the other side of the bridge, their hopes were crushed when a giant mechanical hand barred their path. Another hand grabbed on the other side of the bridge and then a 72 meters tall mechanical creature with green and silver metal armor four arms, a fish head like cockpit and a serpentine tail in place of the legs. Above the Leviathan-Class Dreadnought appeared a black sharp-looking ship with 47 meters of length. Then several fighters flew from the Chimera-Class Carrier. Those fighters were ships that resembled dragonflies. The fighters flew towards the bridge at the thousands, they were shooting metallic lassos that were capturing the civilians while shooting the Shinobis down.

A woman with long blue hair watched with despair as her son was taken by a Capture Fighter. "Inari!" And then she was taken as well.

"_The Land of Waves was taken!"_ A voiced boomed out of the Leviathan-Class Dreadnought's head. The one speaking was a Nebulan. _"These people are now citizens of the Nebulan Empire!" _The Nebulan said, as the Capture Fighters flew off and entered the Chimera-Class Cruiser. _"Surrender, now. Your lives will be spared, and you shall be welcomed into our Society!" _The giant mecha leaned its head towards the remaining people in the bridge, one of its hands moved out of the bridge, the Colossus-Class Dreadnoughts and the Nebulans in the bridge prepared their weapons. "_What is your answer?!"_

"Here is your answer!" Anko bit her thumb, drawing some blood and then she touched the ground. **"Summoning Technique!" **A cloud of smoke puffed and then a 53 meters length snake that then bit the Leviathan-Class Dreadnought in the cockpit. The robotic being reared back and he used his four arms to try to take the serpent off its face, giving a few seconds for the remaining civilians to escape while Anko and the Shinobis took care of the Nebulans. The Leviathan eventually tore the snake apart and it then broke the bridge in half. The giant machine let out a mechanized roar before it extended two cannons out of its back. But before it could shoot though, a really big gray Kaiju, about 65 meters tall, jumped out of the water and tackled the Leviathan.

The Leviathan pushed the gray Kaiju towards the bridge breaking it. Anko and her Strike Team fell on the water, some of them died crushed by the debris. The Ninjas swim towards the land, as the Kaiju and the Leviathan fought.

**XXXXXX**

**Interrogation Room, Konoha, 15:41**

"When we reached the Land of Fire, we could still see the fight happening, but the Carrier was gone deeper into the Land of Waves." Anko finished. She breathed in deeply before answering. "Later the night, when we were coming back, we saw the Kaiju who fought the Leviathan... That thing barely had a scratch, and it is coming here."

Iruka, Kakashi and the ANBUs got a little shaken after hearing that. "Are you sure of it?" Iruka said.

"You two go out, send a warning to the Hokage, we have to prepare the defenses." Kakashi said. "This Kaiju, what does it look like?"

Anko chuckled dryly. "I assure you. It is impossible to miss this thing.

**Konoha, Land of Fire, 21:56**

"This is a rather pleasant night." Sakura said to herself as she walked in the streets. She had just returned from the Shatter Dome after doing some daily repair on the Jaeger she used.

"Hey Sasuke, dinner is ready!" Sakura recognized Daisuke's voice, she leaned towards a tall fence. "Hey Sasuke...What I told you before about your teammates...I..."

"It is okay Daisuke. No hard feelings." Someone else said. Sakura's heart skipped a little after hearing Sasuke's voice.

"The question still remains, though. Sooner or later you'll have to confront your former friends." Daisuke responded. Sasuke was about to leave the garden and enter the house when Daisuke stopped him. "I mean it! They are your friends! If it wasn't for Naruto, you would be rotting in some prison cell."

"You don't understand. Even with all your flaws, you lived all your life as a right man and you became a Ninja of respect in your own way and a family man. After all the things I did. I don't deserve them." With that Sasuke entered the house. Sakura stood flabbergasted, tears forming in her eyes.

**XXXXXX**

The walls of Konoha was being heavily patrolled, due to the possibility of an Encounter with a Dangerous Kaiju. A black-haired Kunoichi approached a brown-haired male Ninja. "So, did you see anything?"

"Nope." The man said as he looked at the outside of the walls with a binocular. He then saw a flock of birds flying away as if something scared them. He looked more carefully and he saw something really big, about seven kilometers and half away from Konoha, and it was getting closer. "Kaiju." He turned to the Kunoichi. "We have to sound the alarm! There is a...!" His sentence was cut off in the middle when the Kaiju shot a blue beam that destroyed part of the wall and disintegrated the man.

The Kaiju growled and it rushed towards the hole in the wall. The cannons fired at the creature, that shrugged the projectiles like nothing, it even destroyed some cannons by shooting blue energy beams. The titanic reptile eventually reached the walls and it entered the village.

**XXXXXX**

Sasuke and Daisuke were about to eat when they heard loud sounds from outside. "What the heck?" They rushed out of the house and they quickly climbed a building up. What they found was beyond shocking. A huge crowd has formed to watch a 65 meters tall gray dinosaur like creature with large white spikes in its back, a long and thick tail, strong and thick legs large as pillars, short yet strong arms that ended in long claws, a mouth filled with sharp teeth and orange reddish eyes.

"This can't be happening." Sasuke thought.

"I don't believe it." Daisuke said.

The Kaiju then let out a long and loud high-pitched roar, so loud that the people inside Konoha had to cover their ears and so strong that it destroyed buildings nearby the monster, that then ended with a deep and echoing sound. The creature raised its right hand and it crushed a building, the falling debris crushed some of people in the crowd.

Daisuke turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke go back to my house, and take everyone inside to the Anti-Kaiju Shelter! I'll go look for Sakura." Daisuke jumped off the building. Sasuke just watched at the catastrophe that happened.

**XXXXXX**

The Kaiju kept rampaging around Konoha, completely oblivious at the civilians who were rushing out to the Anti-Kaiju Shelter. The reptilian creature started thrashing building and it looked around as if it was looking for something. The rage inside monster boiled, it let out a roar to the skies before venting its frustration into the closest building.

**XXXXXX**

The hospitals were being evacuated rather quickly, save for the particular patient in a bedroom. Five nurses and one doctor were trying to take Might Guy out, as he was clinging to his bed. "Please, Guy. We gotta get out! The Kaiju might attack!" The Doctor shouted, they finally dragged Guy out into the corridor.

"No! You are committing a mistake! I'm supposed to be outside, fighting that thing!" Guy shouted, ignoring that his leg was plastered. And then a gigantic gray and clawed hand burst through and completely destroyed the bedroom. "On a second thought..."

**XXXXXX**

The Kaiju let out another furious roar. It turned at the crowd who was running out through the hole in the wall. Its back spikes started to glow blue. It breathed in deeply, but before it could shoot its blue beam, a yellow hand grabbed it by its chin and pushed its head upwards, the beam shone in the nightly sky. The Kaiju growled and it elbowed its opponent and jumped away, the reptilian creature eyed non-pleased its opponent. It resembled a giant humanoid fox like creature made of yellowish Chakra with many black marks over its body.

Naruto was ready to fight and die for his village, but he was not ready for what happened. **"Get out of my sight! My quarrel is not with you!" **The Kaiju spoke, a deep male voice.

Naruto stumbled backwards, his eyes wide in surprise. "You...Talked!"

"_No shit Sherlock." _Kurama dryly replied.

The Kaiju raised his right eyebrow in doubt **"You are not a Kaiju?"** He sniffed and snorted in disdain. **"Jinchuriki. Now I see why you are here. You are simply trying to save your precious fellow people."**

"Why are you attacking my village?" Naruto asked.

"**Someone who I care about has disappeared. And I know that you humans are responsible for it!"**

"You are committing a mistake. This attack is pointless." Naruto answered.

The Kaiju made a hmpf sound. **"Since when do you humans have the habit of speaking only the truth?" **The Kaiju's back spikes started to glow blue. **"This is your last chance doggy. Get out of my sight! And don't you dare try to stop me!"**

Kurama twitched his right eye. _"Did he call me doggy?"_

The Kaiju was then taken by surprise when a second attacker punched him in the face, sending him against a building. The reptilian look at who attacked him, he was truly surprised. It was a 62 feet tall humanoid being made of pink and gray metal that resembled a samurai with a metal mouth mask in its cockpit and black metal plates around its waist, resembling a skirt, and blue optics. The Kaiju was truly surprised by the Jaeger. "Sakura? What are you doing here with the Violet Rose?"

And them a voice boomed out of speakers in the Jaeger. _"What do you think Naruto?! I am trying to save the village from..." _The Kaiju rushed and made the Violet Rose fly 15 kilometers away from Konoha.

"Sakura!" Naruto turned to fight the Kaiju that made him fly and land near the Violet Rose with a tail strike. "Are you okay, Sakura?"

The Jaeger got up and dusted itself off. _"I am fine, and the Violet Rose is still intact."_

They turned and saw the Kaiju breaking another part of the wall with a claw strike and he rushed towards them. "Sakura...This Kaiju is stronger than he shows, but I think that if we fight him together we might have a chance."

"_This will be hard Naruto. My Jaeger detected energy signatures completely out-of-scale from this Kaiju. The energy he has inside his body can only be compared to a Jaeger's nuclear reactor."_

"**You got that right."** The Kaiju did a claw slash that hit Violet Rose in the chest and launched it backwards. Naruto lashed out at the Kaiju and pounced the reptile, holding him in a headlock and immobilizing him.

The Violet Rose got up. An angry Sakura started to type some commands on a control board. "Activating Elbow Thrusters!"

"_Elbow Thrusters, Activated." _A robotic answered. A rocket engine was activated in the Violet Rose's right arm, and it sent the Jaeger's punch at high speed, hitting the Kaiju's face. Violet Rose punched the Kaiju in the face more four times before the giant beast turned, the Jaeger ended up punching Naruto in the back.

"_Oops, sorry Naruto!" _Sakura said. The Kaiju made Naruto fly with a swing of his arm before scratching Violet Rose in the cockpit head with his claws. The Kaiju then bit hard into Violet Rose's right arm, Sakura screamed at the pain she felt in her own arm. The Kaiju then turned his head and broke the whole arm.

"SAKURA!" The Kaiju headbutted the Violet Rose and then knocked it down with a tail attack. The Kaiju walked towards the Jaeger, and lifted his foot to smash it.

Naruto pounced the Kaiju, pushing him away from the Jaeger and Sakura. The Kaiju did his signature roar at Naruto, who roared back like a savage beast. Naruto created four huge Chakra arms from his back and knocked the Kaiju down with a series of punches. The Kaiju rolled to the side to avoid a stomp to the head and he hit Naruto in the head with a tail swipe before hitting the Jinchuriki in his back with a claw slash and grabbing him by the head and smashing against the ground. The Kaiju kicked Naruto and went to for the killing blow but then the Jinchuriki breathed a stream of fire into the Kaiju's face, who stumbled back at the pain in his face and he coughed. **"Damn Human!"** Naruto swung his arms generating a Shockwave that launched the monster. **"You'll need to do better than that if you want...!"**

"**Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" **A gigantic fireball came flying and hit the Kaiju directly causing a massive explosion.

"_What was that?!" _Sakura questioned aloud, she finally made her Jaeger get up.

Then it land near them, a winged humanoid made of blueish purple Chakra with a helmet with a long tengu nose, two spikes over each eye, a slit stretching across its mouth, three gaps on each of its cheeks and one additional gap on its chin and holding twin long Katanas. Sakura and Naruto widened their eyes in shock. "Sasuke?!"

"I am sorry I am late." Sasuke answered, the Kaiju walked out of the cloud of smoke resulted from the fireball, Sasuke's Susanoo readied to fight. "Do you have any plan to take down that thing?"

"First, we take him as far away as possible from village, once we are in a safe distance, we have to hit him with our strongest moves." Naruto said.

"_Sounds good enough to me." _Sakura said.

"**Summoning Technique!" **Sasuke summoned the giant snake Manda II that pushed the Kaiju as far way as possible with a headbutt.

The Kaiju growled and he grabbed Manda II by the neck and threw him at the ground and stomped hard on him, the giant snake disappeared in a puff of smoke, surprising the creature. **"What the...?" **He was then punched by Violet Rose.

"_Eat hot plasma, dumbass!"_ Sakura pressed a button and Violet Rose's left arm transformed into a triple barreled cannon. She then aimed the cannon at the Kaiju's chest and shot a blue plasma beam that launched the Kaiju in the air.

Naruto's normal appeared on top of his Nine-Tails form and he prepared a giant-sized Rasenshuriken and a Tailed Beast Ball. **"Tailed Beast Planetary Rasenshuriken!"** Naruto then threw the Rasenshuriken at the same he fired four smaller satellite Tailed-Beast Balls around the shuriken. The attack hit the Kaiju, the resulting explosion caused a giant dome of blue energy.

"Now, to finish this!" Sasuke's Susanoo combined its katanas into a bow. **"Inferno Style: Susanoo Flame Control!" **The Susanoo shot an arrow of purple Chakra wreathed in **Amateratsu **flames skywards. The arrow then split into dozens of arrows that spiked the falling Kaiju against the ground enveloping him in a vortex of black flames. A last arrow fell on the vortex causing an explosion.

"_Yeah! We got him!" _Sakura said gleefully. Her excitement was stopped after seeing a blue glow in the mass of black flames.

Sasuke widened his eyes in horror. "Sakura, get down!" He made his Susanoo push the Violet Rose down, they barely evaded the beam of blue energy that was blasted at the Jaeger.

Slowly, the mighty Kaiju walked out of the swirling chaos of black flames, he was bleeding severely through many wounds, parts his skin was falling off, the Susanoo were embedded in his back, his left eye was bleeding and some of his . The giant beast snarled in fury, with a movement of his muscles he made the arrows burst out of his body, the three Shinobis looked in abject shock as the wounds in the Kaiju's body, even his wounded eye, started to heal, the Amateratsu flames were smothered by the Kaiju's healing factor, that was healing faster than the flames could burn him. The Kaiju looked down at the black flames burning the plants, images of his battle with the Ten-Tails, three years ago, flashed in front of his eyes. **"Black flames?" **He then turned to Sasuke. He menacingly muttered. **"You!"** He ran towards Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto stood in front of the Kaiju, but he was thrown aside by a backhand attack to the head. The Kaiju grabbed the Susanoo by its wings and threw him at a mountain.

"Sasuke! Stay away from him!" Sakura pressed a button and she pushed a lever. The Violet Rose went to punch the Kaiju, who caught the fist before it hit him.

"**I am sick of these surprise attacks!" **He jammed his claws against the head like cockpit and slashed down to the Jaeger's chest. His back spikes glowing blue, the Kaiju breathed in deeply before shooting a blue energy beam from his mouth through the Jaeger's open chest. Many explosions burst in the Jaeger's body before it fell down.

The Kaiju turned his attention to Sasuke's Susanoo. The Chakra humanoid tried to attack with one of its katanas, but the Kaiju quickly grabbed the Susanoo's wrist and slashed its arm off from the shoulder. Sasuke screamed in pain, the Kaiju held the Susanoo's head and smashed it against the ground, cracking its helmet, the giant beast then ripped the Susanoo's wings and finished him with a stomp to the head. The Susanoo cracked into many small fragments and a battered Sasuke landed unconscious on the ground.

Naruto watched paralyzed in shock and terror as the Kaiju turned his attention to him. "This is impossible! What kind of Kaiju are you?!"

"**I have a name."** The Kaiju said, his back spikes glowing blue. **"My. Name. Is. Godzilla!"** The Kaiju shot a powerful blue energy beam from his mouth, the blast's strength made Naruto break through a mountain and made his chest explode.

"**Naruto! Naruto!" **Kurama screamed, Naruto's Tailed-Beast Form dematerialized in Chakra. The last thing he saw before going unconscious was Godzilla roaring in victory.

**XXXXXX**

_Journal of Daisuke Serizawa; March 3__rd__ 2015._

_Too many nearly impossible things happened that night._

_The nearly impenetrable defenses of Konoha were crushed, by a Kaiju. I am not sure, but I think that I saw that Kaiju before. I look around the village, and I still can't believe in all this destruction. And this isn't even the weird part. Tonight, during the attack, we all witnessed a mind-shattering event. The Kaiju spoke._

_It doesn't matter that people don't admit it, the truth can't be denied, the Kaiju spoke. They are simply scared, but I don't have time for these non-senses. I have to continue my research, if the earthly Kaijus do have a bigger intelligence, then this changes everything! I'll truly need to delve deeper on my research._

_Even after spending years studying the Kaijus, I now understand that I barely had scratched the surface. Now I know that the Kaijus have a bigger intelligence than we originally suggested. I don't know though what this means to us. But I would be lying if said that I am not worried about it._

_End of the Journal._

**XXXXXX**

**Konoha, Land of Fire, 09:01**

Daisuke moved a beam out of his way in order to enter his house. He looked around the living room, the kitchen, and even the underground lab. "*Hmm* It seems that everything is untouched." He then went to his bedroom. There was a hole in the ceiling, a large piece of concrete had crushed the writing desk he had. "Well, sort of." He then watched as a cockatiel flew through the hole in the ceiling and landed on top of the concrete boulder. "Oh, Lilica (Author's Notes: It is an homage to my pet bird, her name is pronounced: lee-lee-kah)." He noticed the remains of a destroyed cage. "Poor thing you must have been terrified beyond belief." The little bird tilted her head to right and blinked twice. Daisuke extended his hand to Lilica, who flew to his shoulder. "It could have been a lot worse. Humans, animals we are all but ants in the greater scheme of things." He leaned and took a few books near the remains of the desk. The cockatiel cheeped loudly. "No. I doubt that the Kaiju attacked without reason. The destruction it was causing was too methodical. If not even animals attack without reason, why would an intelligent creature do so?" Daisuke read through the pages of a book he found, he widened his eyes and he gleefully laughed, slightly startling Lilica. "That is it! I knew I've seen that Kaiju before! I need to go see the Hokage, Lilica. She needs to see it!"

**XXXXXX**

**Konoha's Main Hospital, 09:06**

Naruto woke up to find chaos inside the hospital, and to see his right arm plastered, and bandages around his forehead. "What happened after I fainted?" Naruto questioned aloud.

"_Not too much, thankfully." _Kurama responded. _"After you went unconscious, the Kaiju left without causing further damage for some reason. A few hours you, Sakura and the Uchiha boy were found in the forest and brought to the hospital."_

"What is the state of Sasuke and Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"_From what I heard, the Uchiha boy left when no one was noticing, and Sakura..."_

"What happened to Sakura?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"_It seems that Sakura is in a critical state, the truth is no one knows if she'll make it." _Kurama said.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "That damn monster!"

"_Kid, the last we thing your people need right now is you on a suicidal rampage against a Kaiju."_

Naruto sighed in defeat. "You are right. I guess the only thing we can do is hope for the best."

**XXXXXX**

**Hokage's Office, 09:12**

Daisuke broke through the door into the Hokage's Office, inside he found Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune, Lilica blinked at what Daisuke did. "You know, the door was open." Kakashi pointed out.

"No time for your irony, Hatake! Lady Hokage I think that I have some information on the Kaiju from last night." Daisuke said, showing her the book he found.

"What is this?" Shizune asked.

"This is my father's diary." Daisuke said "I'll read the first entry and you tell me what you think." He opened the book and started to read aloud. "The entire village was woke up by loud sound, the night was stormy, the people looked outside to see what was happening, no one was expecting to see that, for that night, Kirigakure became the battlefield for a duel between titans…

**XXXXXX**

**Flashback, 40 Years Ago, Kirigakure.**

The sea water reached the two Kaijus' waist. The thunder roared and the lightning flashed and hit Godzilla's back spikes causing them to glow, the dinosaur like Kaiju roared at his opponent, a six-legged black-skinned reptilian/insect Kaiju with a triangular head and red eyes. The six-legged creature lunged at Godzilla and bit him in the shoulder. Godzilla grabbed the monster by its head, and jammed its claws into the creature's face and threw it away from him.

Godzilla's back spikes glowed blue and then he shot a blue energy beam at the monster, that sank into the water. Godzilla turned his back and started to walk towards the land, and then he MUTO, now severely wounded, jumped out of the water with a furious roar. Godzilla turned around at the last instant and shot a blue beam through his enemy's mouth, causing it to explode from inside out.

Godzilla roared in victory and he walked towards the deeper part of the water and he dived into it and swum away.

**XXXXXX**

**Konoha, Hokage's Office, 09:16**

"...And one day after the attack, the Mizukage ordered my father to take a boat go after the Kaiju and discover whatever he could about it. So, he went after him, and two weeks he returned with some really interesting information. Like for example the fact the Kaiju was an intelligent creature."

Tsunade, Kakashi and Shizune got uncomfortable after hearing that. "This is non-sense, an intelligent Kaiju?" Tsunade said.

"Wake up woman! You heard it last night! Everyone heard it! The Kaiju spoke! Denying the truth, this is the non-sense!" Daisuke said.

"So, what do you suggest?" Kakashi said.

"Let me take a small team and go after the creature. Since the Kaiju proved to be an intelligent creature, I think that we should find him and try to ally with him against the Nebulans. We do share a planet after all, and the enemy of my enemy is..."

"Are you out your mind?!" Shizune angrily said. "Look at the destruction he caused! How do you plan to make him ally with us?!"

"Things will go fine, as long as you let me handle the diplomacy, of course." Daisuke said, the other three in the office listened to him. "Frankly, the most serious part of the aggression could have been avoided if that pink-haired girl hadn't attacked the Kaiju."

"What do you mean with that?" Kakashi said in a half-threatening tone

Lilica hissed aggressively from Daisuke's shoulder. "Stop with that you two!" Tsunade said. "Daisuke, I give you permission to go along with your plan. Kakashi and his team will go with you."

Daisuke smiled in victory. "Thank you Lady Hokage, I'll make sure your faith in me will not be in vain." And he bowed, Lilica shrieked in startle as she almost fell off his shoulder.

"Lady Hokage, I don't think that will be possible, Naruto and Sakura are still in the hospital and Sasuke escaped during last night." Kakashi said.

"What? Sasuke left the hospital?" Daisuke asked shocked.

"Yes. He somehow left the hospital overnight without anyone noticing." Kakashi said.

"Okay. The Nine-Tails' chakra will heal Naruto, I'll go find Sasuke. We should leave when Naruto gets better." Daisuke said and he left the office.

**XXXXXX**

**Konoha, Daisuke Serizawa's Residence, 09:22**

Daisuke entered the house, he stood silent and looked around the ceiling and listening in silence, he then walked the stairs up and entered the bathroom. He looked down and saw Sasuke who was sitting on the floor and with his back leaned against the wall. Daisuke found a box of first aids near Sasuke, and bandages around the young Uchiha's stomach and in his right forearm.

"Sasuke...What was in your head to do this? I mean...For which reason did you simply left the hospital, you idiot?!" Daisuke was furious. "You could get yourself killed with this stupid act!"

"I didn't need to go to the hospital. I'm perfectly fine." Sasuke tried to get up, until he winced in pain and stumbled with his left hand against his right side.

Daisuke rushed and he gave support to Sasuke don't fall. "Imbecile. It is obvious you are not okay." He helped Sasuke lay down on the ground. Daisuke put his hands above Sasuke's chest, with his hands glowing green, he started to use a healing Jutsu on Sasuke. "Are your self-loath so big that all your sense of self-preservation was erased from your mind?" Sasuke didn't answer that. Lilica made a blow so strong that sounded almost like a snort. "Well, whatever problem you have your teammates, you'll be able to solve them pretty soon."

"What do you mean with that?" Sasuke asked.

"We were assigned to go after the Kaiju who attacked us. Kakashi and Naruto will be going with us." Daisuke said.

"What?! But…!"

"There is no arguing! You are coming! Now, shut up and stay still while I heal your wounds." Daisuke said.

**XXXXXX**

_Journal of Daisuke Serizawa, 16__th__ March 2015._

_The day has finally come, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't excited for it. I'll be shortly leaving to find the Kaiju who attacked Konoha a few days ago._

_With luck, things will go smooth, as long as these Konohagakure barbarians don't interfere, of course._

_Father, if you can hear me, wish me good luck. I am going to meet a living Kaiju, face-to-face._

**XXXXXX**

Naruto, Sasuke, Daisuke and Lilica were silently awaiting on the gates of Konoha, they could clearly hear the sounds of the village being rebuilt. "So, guys. How are you?" Kakashi said, he appeared out of sudden.

"YOU ARE LATE!" Naruto, Sasuke and Daisuke angrily shouted. Lilica angrily shrieked at Kakashi.

"Sorry, guys. The traffic was horrible." Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head.

"You imbecile! The time that we spent waiting, we could have used to find the Kaiju!" Daisuke said. "Now, gentleman. Let's not waste any more time!" Daisuke said and he ran away, Lilica flying near him.

"Hey, calm down!" Naruto said, he and the others ran to reach Daisuke. "Geez, you sure are excited."

"Of course. This is my chance to encounter a living Kaiju, but I suppose it is only me, after all, I study the..." Daisuke then tripped and fell down a large hole. The three Shinobis sweat-dropped, Lilica shook her head in a negative way. "Guys! I think we found a footprint!" Daisuke ran up the walls and returned to the surface. "This means that we are on the right trail."

Naruto climbed a tree up to get a better view of the surroundings. "Daisuke is right. This thing is a footprint, and there is a trail of them towards that direction!"

"Yes! Kaiju, whether you are ready or not, here I go!" Daisuke said and he jumped above the giant footprint and once again, he ran away, a lot faster than the fastest Shinobi.

"Yup. He is really excited about finding this Kaiju." Naruto said, and they went to go after Daisuke.

They kept running for a few minutes until. "The footprints…They end here." Daisuke was true, the last pair of footprints ended in front of a mountain. He raised an eyebrow and looked skywards. "Naruto...Sasuke...That thing can't fly, can he?"

"Not, that I noticed." Naruto said.

"I see...GOD DAMMIT! I WAS THIS CLOSE TO SEE A LIVING KAIJU, ONLY TO GET TROLLED LIKE THIS! THIS IS FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE!" Daisuke took the giant sword in his back and he started to use it to chop a tree off. "I. Can't. Fucking. Believe. It!"

"Dude...Control yourself, or you'll end up rupturing an artery." Kakashi said, he moving his hand to Daisuke's shoulder.

"I am going to rupture your spine if you touch me!" Kakashi immediately backed away after hearing that. Daisuke sighed. "I am feeling a lot calmer. Now how should we proceed?" They then heard a loud rumbling sound and a giant shadow covered the area. The four Shinobis looked up and they saw a Nebulan Destroyer-Class ship flying above. "Nebulans? So close to Konoha?"

They quickly followed the ship that then stopped. The ship then shot a white beam from its bottom. "To the trees, hurry!" The four Shinobis hid in the trees.

From within the beam, materialized a red and brown ant-like Nebulan with a Centaur-like lower body with four legs, a tail with a long sting, two sharp mandibles in the sides of his head, long antennas and a black visor, and strong muscular arms with three clawed fingers. He walked forwards, an underground tunnel opened on the ground and he entered it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and he ran towards the tunnel. "Naruto! Stop!" Kakashi said, he and Sasuke eventually went after Naruto.

"You know...We are supposed to go after a Kaiju, right?" Daisuke said.

"Shut up and come along!" Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi shouted.

Daisuke growled in frustration. "Lilica. Go back home." He said, the bird flew away and the four Shinobis crossed the tunnel before it closed.

"I guess that we found one of Orochimaru's secret hideouts." Sasuke said. "And if I am not wrong..." He felt the wall until he touched a hidden button opening a passage.

"Good job, Sasuke. I suppose that you learned some stuff during your stay with Orochimaru." Daisuke said and he went up, the others following him. They then stumbled unto something totally unexpected. Inside a large cage was a 33 meters tall gray-skinned young dinosaur like creature with back spikes and large and round red eyes. "Okay, am I the only one noticing the physical similarities?"

"I guess that the little guy here is related to the Kaiju." Kakashi said.

Naruto walked towards the young Kaiju, who backed away in fear. "Hey, little guy, calm down. We won't hurt you." Naruto looked closer, and he noticed some scars on him.

The door on the opposite side of the room opened, the four Ninjas hid inside the vent in the ceiling. Them the ant-like Nebulan entered, followed by a young man with dark-gray hair, who wore green shade of lipsticks and dark markings around his eyes, giving him an androgynous appearance. "So far I found nothing wrong in the base, Sakon. You are taking good care of it." The Nebulan said, he then turned to the young Kaiju. "So, this is the specimen that you captured. Impressive feat, I must admit."

"Lord Orochimaru is getting impatient with your slow paced planning, General Mandiblor. He wants to know when you Nebulans will fulfill your part of the bargain." Sakon said.

"Know your place, clone. Tell your master that his wait will be worth. Soon all our enemies will be taken care of." Mandiblor eyed the young Kaiju. "If this one here is the cub, where is the adult?"

"We are keeping the creature known as Godzilla in this very facility, away from his offspring of course." Sakon answered.

"And how did you find him?" Mandiblor asked.

"Apparently Godzilla was rampaging on Konoha a few days ago, while looking for his son. We found him sleeping in a cave three days ago, it took a lot effort but we ended up capturing him as well." Sakon said.

"Excellent. Triple the dosage of sedatives in the adult. I want him ready to be cut up and turned into a cyborg in one hour." Mandiblor said, his antennas moved to a direction and he sniffed the air. "I suppose that this place is safe against intruders, right?"

"Why are you asking that?" Sakon said.

Mandiblor turned his head to the ceiling vents, his right eye glowed red. "Nothing..." His eye stopped glowing. "It must be my imagination." Sakon left the room, Mandiblor gave a last look around before leaving.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Dasuke and Naruto crawled out of the vents. "Did you hear everything?" Sasuke said.

"All of it, specially the part about butchering an innocent creature." Daisuke said. He pressed a button in a computer, showing a map in the screen. "I think we are here." He said, pointing to a red dot. "I guess that the little guy's father is being kept here." He pointed at the larger area of the map.

The four went through the same door where Mandiblor and Sakon went through, and they arrived at a high catwalk. Under them was a small army of Nebulans working in a storage of weapons, so large that inside it was a Reaper-Class Dreadnought. "We need an attack plan." Kakashi said.

"Here is your plan: one frees the Kaiju, the rests attack those roaches." Daisuke jumped out of the catwalk and he landed right in middle of the Nebulans. "Hey guys, don't mind me. The management simply told me to do some cuts on the staff." He then drew his giant sword and with a swing he cut eight Nebulans in half.

"Dear lord." Sasuke said, facepalming.

"Sasuke and I will help the suicidal genius. Naruto, can you take care of freeing the Kaiju?" Kakashi asked, Naruto nodded, Kakashi and Sasuke jumped off the catwalk, while Naruto ran across it and he barged through an iron door.

**XXXXXX**

Naruto found himself on a platform in a large room with multiple electric machinery, in the far side was Godzilla, surrounded by a force field and multiple cables with needles embedded into his body, and machines pumping a white liquid into his body.

The Jinchuriki jumped off the platform and landed on the lower ground. "These must be the sedatives the ant guy was talking about." Naruto went to his pouch and he grabbed a folded Windmill Shuriken, he was about to throw it until Mandiblor and Sakon jumped off metal beams in the ceiling and they kicked him in the back.

Mandiblor took the Windmill Shuriken and then broke it in half. "Sakon, who is this guy?" Mandlibor said, throwing the pieces of metal away.

"Hmm. I've seen this kid before, anyway, he is just a little nobody." Sakon said nonchalantly, he then took a **Rasengan** to the face, courtesy from Naruto, and he was launched at a wall, with his jaw broken.

"Little nobody, uh?" Mandiblor said to the unconscious Sakon. "Nice performance kid. I knew that you were special. Why don't you come and prove me right?" Mandiblor reached out for his back and he took an Ax. He then pulled the Ax's handle, making it double in size, and the Ax's blades increased in size and glowed red.

"A fight to death? I thought you were more into taking prisoners." Naruto said.

"Well, this is more of Krytus's style, I am more pragmatic in my approach." Mandiblor lunged at Naruto, the blonde rolled to the side, the Ax hit the ground, making sparks fly. Naruto hit Mandiblor with a roundhouse kick to the head and the back. Mandiblor swung his Ax backwards, almost beheading Naruto.

The blonde Ninja used the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** to create seven clones. Six went to attack Mandiblor while the last clone stood with Naruto. Mandiblor walked backwards while evading the clones' blows. He subtly reached out for his pocket and he crushed a small ball of iron, causing a bright flash of light that blinded the clones, Mandiblor made them disappear in a puff of smoke with a single swing of his Ax. "Can't do you better than…?"

"**Giant Rasengan!" **Naruto and the clone hit the Nebulan in the chest with a bigger version of his **Rasengan. **Mandiblor used his strong legs to stop moving, he made the clone disappear with a punch to the head and grinned murderously.

"My turn." Mandiblor diagonally cut Naruto from the shoulder to the chest. Naruto grabbed a Hiraishin Kunai and threw it, Mandiblor tilted his head to the right and the weapon embedded in the ceiling. The Nebulan General lifted the Ax. "Now kid, you will..." And then Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow light. "Disappear?!" Mandiblor looked around the room. "Where is he?" Mandiblor retracted the Ax back into a one-handed Ax and he took a pistol with his remaining hand. "Damn brat. Where are you?!"

"Hey, ant face. Look up!" Naruto hit Mandiblor in top of his head with a heel attack and then punched him in the face, breaking the visor, showing his cybernetic right eye.

"*Grrrr* Miserable monkey!" Mandiblor aimed his pistol and the energy bullet shot through Naruto's left shoulder. The ant-like alien went after Naruto while swinging his Ax at high-speed. Naruto evaded all the strikes and he then made the Ax fly away with a kick.

"I've got to be fast!" Naruto jumped behind Mandiblor and then immobilized the alien with his arms. Mandiblor started to shoot aimlessly, hitting multiple machinery in the room. The room started to flash red as an alarm echoed through the room.

Godzilla slowly opened his eyes and he then growled and ripped the sedative tubes off his body. Mandiblor chuckled amused. "Eh. Well played, kid. Well played." Mandiblor elbowed Naruto in the stomach, and he then rushed towards Akon and carried the unconscious man out of the room and he ran into the catwalk.

The Kaiju looked down, he saw Naruto and snarled in annoyance. **"You again?! What are you doing here?!"**

"What?! I was trying to save you. And by the way, you are welcome!" Naruto said indignant. "I know where your son is!"

Godzilla widened his eyes. **"Junior is here?!"**

"Yes! It were the Sound Ninjas and the Aliens who took your son!" Naruto said.

Godzilla gritted his teeth in anger. Naruto looked into Godzilla's rage filled eyes and he backed out of the Kaiju's way. **"Those bastards. I'll kill them all!" **And with that Godzilla lifted his right hand.

**XXXXXX**

Things got bad to Sasuke, Daisuke and Kakashi pretty fast after the Nebulans decided to use firearms, two of them entered and activated the Reaper-Class Dreadnought, forcing the Shinobis to take shelter behind the containers. "Attack the enemy head-on, did you ever think before acting?!" Sasuke angrily said.

Daisuke shamelessly shrugged. "What can I say? The thought of a Kaiju being wounded made me snap." The Dreadnought shot a red beam that blast through the ceiling and out of the hideout. "We're gonna need some serious reinforcements. Where is Naruto?"

**(Godzilla March from Godzilla vs Mothra (1992) starts playing) **

And then Godzilla burst through the wall behind the Dreadnought, Naruto holding on his shoulder. "I guess that will do." Kakashi said with a rather sardonic tone.

Daisuke's eyes got wide as he watched the massive creature let out his trademark roar. The Nebulans were now disoriented, they didn't know if they should focus on the Shinobi intruders or on the Kaiju. The Dreadnought turned around and it extended four arms with blades. The robot moved two of itsleft arms to cut Godzilla, he held the blades with one hand and yanked them off and with the other hand he slashed through the Dreadnought's armor with his claws.

The Dreadnought stumbled backwards slightly, it then charged and shot a two red laser beams at Godzilla, the Kaiju simply walked forwards without being affected, Godzilla a chunk off the Dreadnought, revealing the Nebulan pilots. With his back spikes glowing blue, Godzilla shot a blue energy beam directly at the Nebulan pilots, and Dreadnought exploded, Godzilla redirected his beam to the fleeing Nebulans and the containers, barely missing Sasuke, Kakashi and Daisuke. **"I saved your useless friends. Now, where is my son?"**

"Follow this catwalk to that door. Your son is in that room." Naruto said. Godzilla did as Naruto said and broke a hole in the wall, showing the incredibly massive room with the caged son of Godzilla.

The young Kaiju moved in his cell, and he widened his eyes. **"Dad, is that you?"**

"**Don't worry. I'm getting you out." **Godzilla stuck his hand inside the room and he destroyed the cage. The young monster jumped out of the room through the hole. Godzilla leaned down to his son's high, almost making Naruto fall down, and nuzzled his son's head.

"But how are we going to get out of here?" Naruto ended up questioning aloud. Godzilla might have heard that, as he then turned to a wall and started to dig a hole with his claws. "Geez, how much strength do you have?" Naruto said and he sweat-dropped. "I am glad that you on our side."

Godzilla growled. **"Let me make something clear! I am not and I'll never be on your side. Once we leave this place, we'll follow our own paths!" **Godzilla paused and he sighed. **"Still...Thank you for helping me save my son, human."**

"I have a name you know, it is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Godzilla let out a chuckle. **"And what difference it makes for me to know your name? From my point of view you all look the same."**

**XXXXXX**

**(Godzilla Medley starts playing)**

Far away from Earth, a red planet was completely destroyed, the entire cities of its civilization were reduced to ruins. On top of a tower, a giant creature looked with admiration at the destruction he caused, he resembled a golden dragon with three horned heads, fin like wings and a double-ended tail. He winced as he received a mental command from his Xilien masters.

"_Go to Earth."_

The monster smirked and he spread his wings with a high-pitched and twisted-sounding roar. Soon another world would fell victim of King Ghidorah.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**XXXXXX**

**Author's Notes:**Well this the first chapter of my newest fanfic. Please review after reading, tell what is right and wrong and if you want me to continue. Also, I wanted to tell you guys that I'll be posting new fanfics this year, so stay tuned! And I see you later.


End file.
